Variations of seatbelt assemblies are included in motor vehicles that have adjustable components. In one example, seatbelt assemblies include guides for the positioning of the shoulder portion of the seatbelt webbing strap that are adjustable in height. Such height adjustment may allow the wearer of the seatbelt to position the upper end of the seatbelt webbing to comfortably and securely contact the shoulder to extend over his or her torso.
Different types of structures may be used to achieve an adjustable seatbelt webbing guide for the shoulder portion thereof. Such structures may involve slidably coupling the guide along a track that is anchored to the body of the vehicle, such as on the B-pillar (for front passenger seatbelts) or the C-pillar (for rear passenger seatbelts), for example. In some instances, both the guide and the portion of the seatbelt webbing inward of the guide (i.e. between the seatbelt spool and the guide) are hidden generally behind an interior panel of the vehicle that extends upwardly along the associated pillar toward, for example, the ceiling of the cabin. Such structures may be referred to as a “hidden D-ring” arrangement, the guide being referred to as a D-ring, and may include a slidable cover for the guide and associated adjustment mechanism inset within the vehicle panel.
To provide for appropriate hiding of the guide and adjustment mechanism throughout the range of movement thereof, the covers have been of a length that is greater than both the range of adjustment and the associated opening in the panel within which the cover is inset. However, the available space for the cover within the interior panel and adjacent the structure of the vehicle pillar may limit the range of motion for the guide adjustment to less than what would otherwise be available and to less than what some wearers may find comfortable. Accordingly, further advances are desired.